Powerturn conveyor belt applications have the following characteristics: the movement of the endless belt around the conveying path includes a curvilinear path with conveying angles ranging from approximately 30 degrees to 180 degrees. As the belt rounds the curve, the principal load axes change continuously and there is no well-defined machine direction (“MD”) axis. Also, the surface velocity of the belt varies across radial direction as the belt travels around the curvilinear path. To achieve dimensional stability in powerturn conveyors, certain belt characteristics are desirable such as low to moderate stretch, isotropy in tensile moduli and flexural rigidity within the 2-D belt plane. Accordingly, there is a need for a stronger, lighter belt for powerturn conveyor belt applications.